


Tears for the Fallen

by themoistplinth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa is dead, i mean technically no one was meant to read it but i'm an attention slut, i wrote this like 6 months ago i jsut thought i'd psot it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Hajime cry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears for the Fallen

Numb.

  
That’s how he felt.

  
All around him people wearing black exchanged words on how much he had meant to each of them, an entire spectrum of hair colours looking sad and doing their best to hold it together. Dozens of people, many that he didn’t even recognise, came up to him asking how he was doing, offering their help. He politely declined each of their offers and did his best to act hurt at the loss of a best friend.  
But the truth was Hajime Iwaizumi felt no pain from the death of Toru Oikawa.

  
He sat in the pew of some meaningless church to a god that Hajime couldn’t care less about and pretended to listen to the priest at the front. He was saying something about the sanctity of life or death or something. Hajime wasn’t listening. He began to count the people in the church to pass the time and wiggled his toes. Next to him Oikawa’s mother was crying. His father too, and younger brother. All around him people were crying. Hajime should be crying but he wasn’t. Was something wrong with him?

  
The priest closed the book he had been reading from and everyone stood up; Hajime mimicked them. They began walking to the aisle of the church and then to the door and Hajime followed. The assembly gathered in the graveyard, centred around a polished grey tombstone.

  
_The sky looks pretty_ Hajime mused, hands casually in his pocket. Not a cloud in the sky, the sun shone bright. It was pretty indeed.

  
He noticed one by one crying people move to the grave, a flower in hand, and weeping to move back. At first it was people Hajime didn’t recognise, probably extended family or out of touch friends. The latter was unlikely. Oikawa didn’t have friends. Trash.

  
The more people that moved toward the grave the longer the people took. Those that had already placed their flower began to leave the crowd, as if bored of the entire thing. Hajime sure was.  
Soon a very thin group remained; Toru’s mother, father, brother, Tobio and the short orange haired one. Tobio seemed to be crying even though Oikawa had never been anything more to him than a challenge; the short orange one rubbed his hand gently as the tall black haired one laid a flower on Oikawa’s grave, his face contorted in sorrow. He stormed off in angry tears and the orange haired left his flower hastily on the grave and ran after him, yelling out his name.

  
What an odd pair.

  
Slowly his family laid their flowers too on the grave and left their long, long farewells to their lost family member. Hajime wasn’t entirely sure why he was still there.

  
The family left slowly in tears after leaving a sympathetic pat on Hajime’s arm with a kind, sad smile. Hajmie knelt on the grave and laid a black nose on top of the procession of flowers before it; the entire thing was pointless. It was just Oikawa. Why would all these people be here for someone like him? He was so arrogant, so annoying. His swagger was enough to make anyone want to throw up.  
Stupid Oikawa. Always surrounded by a gaggle of girls praising his every aspect. They truly had no taste.  Why the hell would that many people care about that jerk dying? Hajime felt like he should but he didn’t, he couldn’t. What was wrong with him?

  
_Iwa-chan get your head out the clouds!_ he would have said. Ass.

  
A single tear fell from Hajime’s face but he wasn’t sad. He shook his head. He wouldn’t have to hear Toru call him that ever again, thank God. Stupid prick. Dead jerk.

  
_Dead_.

  
Hajime hadn’t thought of it in that way yet. Oikawa was…dead. It seemed such a simple word for such an asshole. Jerk. Trash. Dumb, annoying, arrogant trash. More tears streamed from Hajime’s face as he thought about how truly annoying Toru was,  all the time. Hajime was glad he’d never have to deal with him again he was glad.

  
He started sobbing uncontrollably, reliving every time he’d hit him or yelled at the selfish bastard. Fucking Toru, why would Hajime care about him, Hajime didn’t acer about him. He didn’t care that he’d never see his dumb smirk or hear his mocking laugh or feel his soft hair. He didn’t care that his best friend was dead, he didn’t care.

  
Hajmie’s back gave out and he went from hunching over to burying his face in the pile of flowers gathered in that dumb jerk’s honour. The thorn of his rose cut his face as he cried and cried, already missing that annoying fuck’s perfect smile and face and…

  
Hajime cried.


End file.
